Babies not Baby
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: Sequel to "With Child". JONAS one-shot! part of a series of one shots.


**_I kind of felt like i should continue the one-shot With Child, so i did! i hope you all like it!!"_**

**_I do not own any JONAS characters._**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Macy huffed as she stood in front her mirror, trying for what seem like the hundredth time to zip her pants."No these are my favorite jeans!"

This is what Macy's morning had consisted of- trying to put on pants that are meant for a size four body on a woman who was currently five months pregnant. Let's just say it wasn't going her way.

"Great now I have no clothes because I'm as big as a house, on top of having fat feet!" Macy cried as tears began to fall from her eyes." Stupid hormones…"

"Mace!"

"Coming Nick!" Macy called out as she dried her tears. She couldn't let him see she'd been crying or he'd try to stay home and not go on the tour. As she made her way down the steps, Macy pulled her shirt down repeatedly to cover up her unbuttoned pants.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok by yourself here?" Nick asked as he grabbed Macy's hand." If not I can stay home Joe and Kevin would be fine. I don't want to be on the other side of the country when my fiancé gives birth to-"

"Nick I'll be fine. I have Stella, my mom, and your parents here." Macy interrupted as she gently squeezed his hand." And besides when you come back I'll be eight months pregnant not nine, so don't worry."

"I just don't want to miss anything." Nick replied as he placed a hand on Macy's stomach, accidentally exposing Macy's pants dilemma." Uh Macy…"

"I-I none of my cloths fit me anymore!" Macy said as tear fell from her eyes once more." I'm as big as a house and my feet, which I can barely see anymore, I feel so disgusting. H-how can you look at me?"

"Macy I don't care what you look like because I love you regardless." Nick said as he pulled her close and then placed a kiss on her forehead." If you're this upset then I can stay home with you-"

_HONK, HONK_

"No, Nick I'll be fine. I'll just go shopping with Stella to get some different clothes." Macy said as she smiled as she looked up at Nick." You need to go before your brothers go ballistic."

"_We don't have all day Nick!"_

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Nicholas Jerry…"

"Ok, ok I'm going." Nick interrupted at the sudden use of his middle name.

"I love you." Macy said as she hugged Nick and then placed a kiss on his cheek. As she stepped back, Macy soon found herself being pulled back by Nick as he kissed her on the lips. Macy immediately placed her hands on the sides of his face to bring him closer, at least how much her growing belly allowed anyways.

"That is the last kiss I will get for three months and-"

"_Nick get your butt out here! If we have to come in there and get you..."_

"Joe shut up I am saying goodbye to Macy!" Nick shouted as he opened the front door and shut it again. When Nick turned around he found Macy in a fit of giggles."What?"

"You guys are funny that's all." Macy replied as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest." I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. If anything happens here tell me and I am on the fastest plane back here." Nick said as he hugged Macy.

"Ok; you really should get going." Macy said as she reluctantly let go of him." Have fun! But no fan girls!"

"Trust me I have the best one right here."

"Ok you big cheese ball." Macy laughed as she opened the door. She should have known that was coming once the word _fan_ left her mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too cheese ball."

**_*_**

_2 weeks later_

"Stella is it normal for someone whose five months pregnant to be this big?" Macy asked as she turned for Stella to measure her growing belly.

"Well I've never been pregnant before so I wouldn't exactly know that." Stella answered as she jotted down Macy's measurements and then stepped back to observe her large stomach." But now that you mention it, you are kind of…well bigger than you should be."

"It's probably from all the crazy food cravings." Macy replied as her mind wondered to thoughts of pickles, peanut butter, ice cream and every other kind of food she'd consumed in recent months." Hmm, I could really go for some ice cream. We should go get some after you finish…"

"Focus Macy!" Stella called out as she snapped her fingers at Macy, holding up a piece dark purple fabric." Do you like it? I was thinking of making you a dress-"

"What the…did it just?"

"You ok Macy?" Stella asked as she rushed her best friend over to the couch." Was it the baby? I can call the doctor and Nick if you don't-"

"Stella-"

"Maybe you're just tired-"

"Stella!" Macy shouted, finally gaining Stella's attention." I'm fine; it's just that the baby kicked. Once the words left her mouth Macy found herself covering her ears as Stella let out a loud squeal.

"Come on kick for Auntie Stella!" Stella cheered as she placed a hand Macy's belly, instantly feeling something bump her hand." Macy the baby just kicked! By the way do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"I have a doctor's appointment later at three." Macy said as she lovingly rubbed her stomach." I really wanted to wait till Nick came back so we could go together, but it would be too close. Besides Nick said he wanted to know before he came back."

"I'm going with you." Stella said, and then turned to look at the clock." Um Macy it's 2:30…"

"Last time I looked at the time it said 12:00…" Macy said as she looked from Stella to the clock on the wall." Great now I'm going to be late; I guess forgetfulness is another part of being pregnant."

"No that's how you've always been." Stella teased." Come on Macy we can still get there on time if I drive."

"I might not make it there alive if you drive…" Macy said as she watched the smile disappear from Stella's face." I'm kidding Stella."

"You better be…" Stella said smiling as she grabbed her keys.

As the best friends walked out the door, Macy felt her baby kick once more. But this time it was different_." I thought it kick on the other side, oh well…"_

**_*_**

"2:45! Stella said as she pulled into the hospital parking lot." I must say that is pretty damn good."

"Only because you ran every light." Macy said dryly as she got out of the car." Did you have to go that fast Stella?"

"You wanted to get here on time." Stella answered as they entered the hospital and headed for the elevator.

"I know, I know." Macy replied as they walked into the elevator and pressed four. Suddenly a wave nerves and worry washed over her." What if something is wrong with the baby? I mean maybe –"

"Calm down Mace. Everything will be alright, I promise." Stella said as she and Macy walked into the waiting area.

"Your right, it's just these pregnancy hormones making me crazy." Macy replied as she signed in and then took a seat beside Stella." So will I be coming here with you sometime soon?"

"Nope. I have one child to take of already." Stella said, referring to Joe.

"Come on Stella, you're telling me that you-"

"Macy Misa?"

"Coming." Macy replied as she and Stella got up and followed the nurse to examination room.

"Dr. Harris will be in here soon. " The nurse said and then left Macy and Stella to themselves.

"Are you going to get one of those sonogram pictures?" Stella asked as she scooted her chair closer to the examination table.

"Yeah; my mom had one of me when-"

"Hi Macy, I'm Dr. Julie Harris." Dr. Harris said as she entered the room and introduced herself to Macy and then Stella.

"So Ms. Misa are you ready to see your son or daughter?" Dr. Harris asked as she prepared the sonogram machine and opened the gel for Macy's stomach." This will be a little cold."

As Macy watched Dr. Harris rubbed the gel on her exposed stomach she felt her excitement build. In just a few moments she would know if she was going to be mother to a little boy or girl. Soon the room was filled with sounds of a heartbeat, causing Macy to cry tears of joy.

"Oh Macy!"

"You have a very healthy baby." Dr. Harris said happily." Would you like to know…oh my."

"What's wrong?" Macy asked as she sat up and looked Dr. Harris." Is my baby ok? Please tell me there is nothing-"

"No, no everything is Macy." Dr. Harris said quickly and then pointed to the screen." It's just that you're not having a baby, you're having twins."

Macy nearly jumped through the roof. She couldn't believe she was having twins." I'm having more than one! What are the sexes?"

"Let me see…" Dr. Harris replied as she guided the gel massager (_don't know the correct term)_ over Macy's stomach once again." You are going to be the mother to two little girls."

"I've already got ideas for their clothes!" Stella exclaimed.

"Congratulations! I'm going to write you a prescription for your prenatal vitamins." Dr. Harris replied as she wiped off Macy's stomach and then headed for the door." When I come back I'll talk to you about a twin pregnancy."

"Thank you!" Macy called out and then got off the examining table."Stella can you believe it? I mean I'm going have to two beautiful little girls."

"I know! I bet Nick will be just as happy."

"Nick!" Macy exclaimed and then pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

**_*_**

"Joe for the last time, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Nick shouted as he banged on the bathroom door of the Jonas tour bus.

"And for the last time give me five minutes!" Joe shouted from the other side of the door.

"Dude hurry up I really need to use the bathroom! Kevin added looking like five year old that was trying to hold their pee.

"I swear if you don't open that-"Nick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. The caller I.D read Macy." Hey Mace! Is everything ok back home?"

"_Yeah everything is fine! I just called-"_

"Finally!" Nick turned around to see Joe leaving the bathroom and Kevin running in.

"Sorry Mace what did you just say?"

"_I'm at the doctor's office with Stella and I found out the sex of the baby…"_

"So is it a boy or girl?" Nick asked as he moved to sit on the couch.

"_Girls."_

"I'm so happy Mace! I can't believe we're going to have a little girl-"

"_Nick I said girls not girl."_

"Wait so that means…"

"_Yep, we're going to have twin girls- the doctor just came back in, I got to go… I love you." _

"Love you too. Bye Mace."

As Nick placed his phone back in his pocket, he kept running over his conversation with Macy_." We're going to have twin girls…girls not girl."_ Nick was on cloud nine. Macy was pregnant with twin girls and he couldn't wait to get home to start a whole new life with her.

* * *

**_i'm not going to make it into a story, but i will probably write a series of one shots about nick/macy at different points of their relationship-sorry for any confusion! _**

**_R&R_**

**_megan_**


End file.
